Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament
The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament is a event being held at Metal 4. History Rules *All participants are divided into teams of five, the teams taking part in a knockout tournament. *The participants from each team to take part on each match are previously decided, always in the same number from each. *A gemstone is placed in the site of the match and the team who takes it first wins. *According to Ritla, the team who wins the tournament will have one wish granted. Participants * Team Legendary Super Stars ** Mario ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sora ** Blueberry Cake ** Cherry Crash * ** Zyuoh Eagle ** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red ** AkaNinger ** Sasori Orange ** ToQ 5gou * Team Serious ** Keiichiro Asaka/Patren 1gou ** Hyde/Gosei Blue ** Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack ** Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow ** Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink * Team Space ** Lucky/Shishi Red Orion ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Gavan Type-G ** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan ** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed * Team Rogue ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Dark Meta Knight ** Kamen Rider Rogue ** Adagio Dazzle ** Reaper * Team Everything is Awesome ** Emmet Brickowski ** Lucy/Wyldstyle ** Benny (The LEGO Movie) ** Sweet Mayhem ** Balthazar * Team Ninjago ** Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja ** Kai Smith/Fire Ninja ** Jay Walker/Lightning Ninja ** Cole/Earth Ninja ** Zane/Ice Ninja * Team CHIMA ** Laval the Lion ** Eris the Eagle ** Gorzan the Gorrila ** Cragger the Crocodile ** Worriz the Wolf * Team Uniteam ** Unikitty ** Puppycorn ** Dr. Fox ** Hawkodile ** Richard (Unikitty!) * Team Leader ** Robin ** Gumball Watterson ** SpongeBob SquarePants ** Ezra Bridger ** Kazuda Xiono * Team Royal ** Black Panther ** Shuri/Black Panther ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Royal Blue * Team Ex-Aid ** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Yakamo "Cloud" Katou/Aoninger ** Masato Jin/Beet Buster ** Kamen Rider Zolda ** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form * Team Genm ** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm/Kamen Rider Neo-Genm ** Kamen Rider Spector ** Kamen Rider Ryugen ** Yellow Owl ** Momorenger * Team Koopa ** Bowser ** King Koopa ** President Koopa ** Paper Bowser ** Paper King Koopa * Sentai Rider All Red ** GaoRed ** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto ** Red Falcon ** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive ** Red Turbo * Sentai Rider All Blue ** TriceraRanger ** Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form ** AbareBlue ** Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend ** LupinBlue * ** /Red Samurai Ranger ** /Blue Samurai Ranger ** /Pink Samurai Ranger ** /Green Samurai Ranger ** /Yellow Samurai Ranger * ** RyuuRanger ** ShishiRanger ** TenmaRanger ** KirinRanger ** HououRanger * Team Black RX ** Kohtaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX ** Prince Knight of the Yamato Tribe, Geki/TyrannoRanger ** KibaRanger ** Chihiro/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo ** Red Mask * Team Skull ** Kamen Rider Skull ** Wolzard Fire ** Kyoryu Red Brave ** Bull Black ** Zyuoh Bird * Team Black Faction ** Siegfried/Saber of Black ** Frankenstein's monster/Berserker of Black ** Astolfo/Rider of Black ** Vladimus III/Lancer of Black ** Jack the Ripper/Assassin of Black * Team Red Faction ** Mordred/Saber of Red ** Karna/Lancer of Red ** Sparticus/Berserker of Red ** Semiramis/Assassin of Red ** Achilles/Rider of Red * Team Lazer ** Kiriya Kojo/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo ** Kamen Rider Zangestu Shin ** Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form ** Kenta Date/MegaRed ** Bouken Pink * Team Pikachu18 ** Zion "Pikachu18"/Kamen Rider Proto Woz ** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form ** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk ** DanTDM ** Ruby Rose * Team True Brave ** Another Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider True Brave ** Kamen Rider Stronger ** Shinken Blue ** Kyoryu Gold ** Amu/Zyuoh Tiger * Team Infinite ** Zero the Jackal ** HohouSoldier ** Kamen Rider Proto-Birth ** Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha ** Deka Master * Team Dragons ** Genji Shimada ** Hanzo Shimada ** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z ** RyuuCommander ** Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Hunter Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) * Team Weird ** Mordecai ** /Megaforce Red/Super Megaforce Red ** Brody Romero/Ninja Steel Red ** Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor ** Rose Ortiz/Pink Overdrive Ranger * Team K. Rool ** King K. Rool ** Black Hat ** Hit (Dragon Ball Series) ** Juri Han ** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease * Team Cool ** Scott Green ** Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black ** Kyoryu Blue Brave ** /TimeGreen ** Vignette Valencia * Team All Wondercolt ** Bulk Biceps ** Thunderbass ** Mystery Mint ** Curly Winds ** Watermelody * Team All Shadowbolt ** Neon Lights ** Peacock Plume ** Sunny Flare ** Garden Grove ** Indigo Zap * Team Vehicle ** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou ** Go-On Blue ** Kamen Rider Sangou ** Yellow Racer ** Sugarcoat * Team Acrobat ** Sauske/NinjaRed ** Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue ** Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green ** /Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form ** Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack * Team Land, Sea, Air ** /Red Wind Ranger ** /Blue Wind Ranger ** /Yellow Wind Ranger ** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger ** /Blue Wild Force Ranger * Team Martial Arts ** Kintaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form ** Yugo Ogami ** GoYellow ** ToQ 7gou ** Dexter (Bratz (live action 2007 film)) * Team Swordsman ** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave ** Nero Claudius/Saber ** Erza Scarlet ** North Bridge ** Zoe Star Pink * Team Gunman ** Jesse McCree ** Captain Rex ** Commander Cody ** Esbern ** Widowmaker * Team Archer ** Sour Sweet ** Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf ** Chiron/Archer of Black ** Atalanta/Archer of Red ** Ryoma Sengoku/Kamen Rider Duke * Team Speed ** Red Racer ** GoBlue ** Black Turbo ** Kamen Rider Mach ** Go-On Yellow * Team Flying ** Red Hawk ** Raptor 283/WashiPink ** Gilda ** Silver Hawk ** Kamen Rider Garren Jack Form * Team Big Eater ** /KajikiYellow ** Abare Red ** Monkey D. Luffy ** Elfman Strauss ** Toriko * Team Brain ** Dexter ** ToQ 2gou ** Kamen Rider Icarus ** TimeGreen ** /HebitsukaiSilver * Team Gilded ** Go-On Gold ** Kamen Rider Odin ** Golden Hazel ** Gilgamesh/Archer ** MagiShine * Team Black Warriors ** Gamerpen ** /Megaforce Black ** /Zyuoh TheWorld ** Black Lightning ** James Rhodes/War Machine * Team Pink Warriors ** Kamen Rider Decade ** OhPink ** Kamen Rider Raia ** MomoNinger ** GokaiPink * Team Water Warriors ** Aqua Blossom ** Nya Smith/Water Ninja ** Korra ** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue ** Juvia Locksear * Team Extra Warriors ** Bud/Zyuoh Bird ** ToQ 6gou ** WolzardFire ** GekiViolet ** Kamen Rider Yongou * Team Scientist ** Brain/Kamen Rider Brain ** Susan Test ** Mary Test ** Tucker Folley ** Sandy Cheeks * Team Police ** Hyeonjun Jeon/Brave Kyoryu Black ** Aoi Kiriya ** /Space Sheriff Gavan ** /Draft Redder ** Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel * Team Sports ** Cloudy Kicks ** Tennis Match ** Heath Burns ** /Sky Ninja Shrukienger ** /Spade Ace * Team Curveball ** Signalman ** Ninjaman ** Big One ** VRV Master ** Soos Ramierz * Team Super Strong ** Heihachi Mishima ** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger ** Leatherhead ** Rocksteady ** Kymraw * Team Animal Lover ** Starlight ** Asuka Kazama ** Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster ** Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya ** Rei Tachibana/DynaPink * Team Frivolous ** Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster ** GokaiGreen ** Megan Williams ** Captain Toad ** Lemon Zest * Team Refreshing ** Makito Ozu/MagiGreen ** Bebop ** Discord ** Eina Tulle ** Ais Wallenstien * Team International ** Ragamuffin ** Amy Yuzuki/Kyoryu Pink ** Leo/Kamen Rider Psyga ** Jiraiya/Ninja Black ** Kyousuke Shida/Battle France * Team Support ** Fugitoid ** ** Phantom Dino Ranger ** Gwayne ** Mathis * Ultimate Sentai Team ** Hyper Go-On Red ** Legend MagiRed ** Super GekiRed ** Red Buster Powered Custom ** Ultra Gosei Red * Ultimate Rider Team ** Kamen Rider Blade King Form ** Kamen Rider Hibiki Armored Form ** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms ** Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form ** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO Super TaToBa Combo Matches First Round First Half * Team Legendary Super Stars vs. Team Oddball * Team Serious vs. Team Water Warriors * Team Space vs. Team Brain * Team Super Strong vs. Team Martial Arts * Team Super Strong vs. Team Big Eater * Team Pink Warriors vs. Team Archer * Team Ex-Aid vs. Team Genm * Power Rangers Samurai vs. Team Pikachu18 Second Half * Second Round First Half * Second Half * Third Round First Half * Second Half * Semifinals * Final Round * Team Legendary Super Stars vs. Team Weird Trivia Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Events Category:Crossover Events Category:Crossovers